


Breathe Me In, I'll Take You High

by weird_situation



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Breathplay, Crossdressing, D/s elements, M/M, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3001343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iskierka and Temeraire are in charge of costumes for Granby, Laurence, and Tharkay's latest mission. They might not be pleased with the results, but Little isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me In, I'll Take You High

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some nebulous time before Granby loses his arm, but Laurence and Tharkay know about Granby and Little. So. Yes. Also I don't usual write (well...post) sex so hey this is new and exciting.
> 
> Title from Braveheart by Neon Jungle

Granby had been in some utterly absurd situations since meeting William Laurence, but this, this certainly was the most ridiculous.

“I don’t understand how this is the only possible way to get this information. And we are aviators! Not spies,” said Granby, rehashing Laurence’s own arguments to Admiral Roland. 

Privately Laurence thought Roland was amused at the whole situation and refused to send in any female aviators just so he and Granby would have to humiliate themselves.

Of course she said it was because they couldn’t let the secret of the female aviators get out, but Laurence was disinclined to believe that was the sole reason, though he would never say so.

But as it was, Laurence and Granby were going to a party of some nobleman who had gotten his hands on classified aviator papers and retrieving said papers. Unfortunately they were too recognizable as aviators, so the brilliant plot of dressing them as women was hatched.

By Temeraire and Iskierka.

Oh of course it was a stray comment by Temeraire made in Roland’s presence that led to their current predicament, but Granby was feeling uncharitable towards their dragons at the moment.  
Iskierka had determined she could make Granby look more like a woman than Temeraire could do to Laurence. So now Granby was expecting some gaudy dress that Iskierka would insist on him wearing multiple times to show off its fineness and he really was not looking forward to the inevitable.

Laurence’s sympathetic face could have used some more work, Granby thought darkly. His dragon would probably be swayed by the argument that Laurence shouldn’t stand out if he was supposed to be able to sneak around unnoticed.

Tharkay hadn’t even bothered to hide his amusement at the situation when Laurence told him of it. Granby glared at him when he gave the dragons advice on what to look for in dresses so their humans could move freely.

Of course Granby received some vicious joy when they returned with three dresses, arguing over who should get to dress Tharkay. The man’s subtle look of dismay had Granby hiding a laugh behind his hand. As much as he enjoyed the man’s torment, he eventually took pity on the man and argued for him to go with Temeraire and Laurence so Iskierka could focus on him. Tharkay’s grateful look was almost worth the sharp assessing look Iskierka was giving Granby’s figure. Almost.

*

“Iskierka this is entirely unnecessary!” Granby crossed his arms and glared at her.

“I won’t anyone saying my Granby is not properly dressed! Put them on.” Steam jetted out of her and Granby threw up his hands.

He stalked off and put on the dress, forgoing the undergarments and walked back out to Iskierka’s clearing.

“Happy now?”

Iskierka hummed and motioned for Granby to turn around in a circle. He did so, sullenly, and raised an eyebrow when he faced her once more.

“Lift up the skirt, I don’t think it’s laying right. You must have put something on wrong.”

Granby sighed, knowing he was caught out and there was nothing to be done about it. He lifted up the skirt, revealing the breeches he still wore.

“Granby! I told you the undergarments were very important! Go and fetch them and I will make sure you put them on correctly.” She waved a paw imperiously and ignored all of Granby’s protests.

On his way back out to Iskierka, undergarments in hand, Granby passed Laurence and Tharkay, his glare preventing them from commenting, though they clearly wanted to. Or at least Tharkay did; Laurence would do his best to be a damn gentleman about the whole thing even if he was dressed like a woman. 

Granby reached the clearing, again, and started angrily stripping, slowing his movements at Iskierka’s warning hiss. Being singed wasn't a good alternative to being stuck in very gaudy women's clothing, though Granby did seriously consider it for all of five seconds. 

“I don’t know why you’re being so unreasonable. You’ll look much nicer than Laurence or Tharkay; after all, Temeraire picked out their dresses and he doesn’t have nearly as much experience in dressing humans as I do. They probably won’t even know they should be wearing a chemise, stays, and a petticoat underneath their gowns. But I chose a corset for you because obviously you don’t have the curves of a woman so we need to fix that. You’re lucky I’m here to look out for you. I’ll make sure you’re the prettiest woman there.”

Granby held in his groan and put on the chemise under Iskierka’s intent gaze. He sighed when he couldn’t lace up the corset by himself, really not wanting to involve anyone else in this torture, but he was certain Iskierka wouldn’t let him skip a step. Especially one as vital as giving him "womanly curves."

“Why have you stopped? Do you need help? Shall I call for Laurence and Tharkay? Or would a woman be better? I can go grab one from the city.”

“No! Laurence will be acceptable; you cannot go and steal people to aid in your wild schemes.”

“It’s not stealing if I intend to return them,” sniffed Iskierka. But she started to head over to Temeraire’s clearing in any case, much to Granby's relief. 

Sitting on a rock, head in hands, still only clad in a chemise and an unlaced corset, Granby failed to notice someone else entering the clearing.

“You should wear women’s clothing more often,” called Little. Granby’s head snapped up and a deep flush spread across his face and down his neck. Little thought it was a very fetching look.

“Iskierka has got it in her head that my mission will be more successful if my attire is...accurate.” He rose to greet Little. “Presently she’s off to find someone to lace up the damn corset.”

“I’m offended I was not called for,” teased Little, trailing his fingers down Granby’s bare arm. “You know how much I enjoy binding you.”

Granby’s blush, which had been receding, bloomed in full force again.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” he said. Little laughed and tugged Granby close.

“Because I’m the one who puts up with you.” He shushed Granby’s protests with a deep kiss. “Now, shall I lace you up?”

Granby nodded, his eyes still focused on Little’s lips. 

“Turn around, darling,” said Little, chuckling at Granby’s eye roll. He reached for the laces and pulled them steadily tighter, smirking at Granby’s gasp. Leaning forward to whisper in Granby’s ear, Little noticed Granby’s cock was slowly stiffening. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, fuck off,” gasped Granby, his hips thrusting as Little pulled the laces sharply, causing him to lose his breath.

Little stopped tightening the corset for a moment in order to gather up the bottom of the chemise. He grabbed one of Granby’s hands and pressed the material into it. At Granby’s questioning noise, he explained, “Wouldn’t want you making a mess, would we? Iskierka would have so many questions.”

He went back to the laces, tightening them a little more before leaning forward again. “Stroke yourself; show me how much you enjoy being laced up so tight you have trouble catching your breath.”

Granby bit his lip as he brought a hand down to lightly grasp his cock, Little’s breath as he whispered encouraging words into his ear making Granby shiver. His grip involuntarily tightened as Little pulled on the laces, and he kept his grip tight as he began to stroke, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock every few strokes. His breath was coming in smaller and smaller pants as the corset constricted and between the lightheadedness and the feel of his calloused hands on his cock, Granby found himself hurtling towards release. 

He wasn't sure whether it was the corset, the publicness of the clearing and the threat of Iskierka returning with Laurence soon or if it was just Little, but Granby felt as though he couldn't possibly last another moment longer. 

It seemed as though Little could tell as well because he loosened the laces of the corset and reached around to still Granby's arm. 

"I realize we're pressed for time, but I would like to draw this out a little longer my dear."

Granby cursed him under his breath but began stroking himself slowly once Little let go of his wrist. As much as he loathed admitting it, Little's inclination towards prolonging their enjoyment of each other's bodies was more often than not exceedingly more satisfying than rushed encounters. However that didn't mean Granby was pleased to slow down, even if Little probably had something else up his sleeve. 

Little nipped at Granby's neck as he pulled the laces of the corset with no real intent to tighten them, teasing Granby with the promise of more. He hooked his head on Granby’s shoulder, watching his lover’s hand work his cock, absently wrapping the laces of the corset around his hand. His other hand was brought up to pinch at one of Granby’s nipples, eliciting a deep moan from the man.

“If you didn’t have a mission, do you know what I would be doing to you now?” Little asked, stepping back from Granby with a sharp bite to his neck. Hopefully the mark wouldn’t show too much until later. He began steadily pulling the laces tighter as Granby’s hand stuttered on his cock. “I would have you in bed, perhaps your arms bound to the headboard – you always enjoy that – and the corset would be the only thing you were wearing. Maybe I’d have it laced up beforehand, so as you became more and more aroused your breath would be harder to catch. You’d love the feeling of being tied down and laced up; I don’t know which appeals to you more.”

Granby’s hand had started moving faster over his cock as Little spoke, the images of what his lover would do to him combined with the tense and release of the corset’s laces almost more than he could bear.

“And as you lay there, I would suck you, open you up with my fingers and fuck you. Or perhaps I would take you into myself, ride you as you struggle to draw in a full breath and just look my fill at your body in a corset. Would you enjoy that?” Little punctuated his question with a tight jerk of the corset strings and Granby fell over the edge, a half enunciated yes becoming a drawn out moan.

Little released his grip on the laces and turned Granby’s head so he could kiss him harshly, biting down on his lower lip as he drew away. He smirked at the dazed look on Granby’s face, the harsh pants of breath from a combination of arousal and the corset, and couldn’t resist giving him another, gentler, kiss. 

As aroused as Little was, he knew they were rapidly running out of time, so he would have to wait until they had more time to take care of himself. He never minded delayed gratification in any case. So he held Granby for a moment longer before pulling away and pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket. He walked to Granby’s front and gently cleaned up the mess, drawing Granby’s come covered fingers into his mouth, grinning at Granby’s strangled gasp.

Despite the enjoyment Little got out of roiling Granby up, he knew he was pushing it, and began to matter of factly put Granby together again, starting by properly lacing up the corset, leaving it loose enough so he could move if a fight broke out or he had to run. Knowing how missions tended to go awry when William Laurence was involved Little was willing to take no chances, much as he liked the man. 

He was just helping Granby into the dress when Iskierka landed, Temeraire close behind with Laurence and Tharkay on his back. They dismounted with surprising ease considering the dresses they wore and made their way towards Little and Granby.

“See you spent so much time trying to blame your inadequacy at dressing humans on ‘practicality’ that Granby found his own help. I didn’t get to watch and make sure they did it right,” hissed Iskierka at Temeraire.

Granby coughed at Iskierka’s words, and Tharkay just raised a knowing eyebrow at Little who raised his right back. With a small smile and an incline of his head, Tharkay turned towards Laurence who was determinedly looking at Granby’s face and not the red mark peeking out of the dress’s neckline while he asked whether he was capable of moving in the corset.

Granby was just as determinedly ignoring the others as he answered Laurence’s question.

“Well he doesn’t look more like a woman than Laurence and Tharkay so clearly your insistence on women’s undergarments made no difference,” Temeraire finished his argument triumphantly, drawing incredulous looks from the four men on the ground. Granby sighed heavily as Iskierka drew herself up in indignation, steam jetting out every which way.

“I do believe it’s time for us to make our way to the party,” Tharkay interjected smoothly, defusing the immediate danger.

Iskierka made a distressed sound. “Oh but Granby hasn’t got on the rouge I got for him!”

Little was unable to contain his laughter at the look of horror on Granby’s face.


End file.
